


Tormenting Temptations

by SerenitySaiyan



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Super, Dragon Ball Z
Genre: Cowgirl, Dominant Gogeta, F/M, Oral Sex, Spanking, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:28:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27924541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenitySaiyan/pseuds/SerenitySaiyan
Summary: Caulifla’s fusion lover Gogeta is caught up with training for his fight against Vegito. Caulifla offers a helping hand, to which Gogeta harshly pushes away. While Caulifla successfully seduces him, they enjoy their love making out in the open. However, Caulifla has a tormenting plan, and she plans to see it all the way and make Gogeta pay.For godzamasuWarning: sexual content aka lemon!
Relationships: Caulifla/Gogeta, Caulifla/Gogeta (Dragon Ball), Gogeta/Caulifla, Gogeta/Caulifla (Dragon Ball)
Kudos: 6





	Tormenting Temptations

The small saiyan smiles to herself as she knew that the fusion was somewhere within these dense forests. As Caulifla scavenges her surroundings, she couldn't find him on ground level. She hopes that as she takes flight she'd be able to find Gogeta. As the warm air of the summer day radiates around her figure, she looks around, below, forward, backward, and finally she found him. He was perched up on a tall cliff with some greenery on top of it. Caulifla smirks, instantly peaked by his appearance, and his waves of shadowy spiky hair and that outfit he wore, especially the vest. From watching him from afar, she could tell that he was practicing his punches, kicks, and agile movements. 

"Training all by your lonesome, eh? Well not for long!" Caulifla raises her fists as she stares dead on at Gogeta. The man didn't turn around once he heard her, but he knew that Caulifla was standing right there. "Hmph, Caulifla. I'm sorry to disappoint, but I'm not going to be wasting my time training you." Gogeta declares. Caulifla frowns at his words as she folds her arms against her chest. "You're not going to be training me, Gogeta! We're going to be training each other!" Gogeta scoffs at her response as he shakes his head. "What could you possibly teach me? I've already learned everything there needs to be known about fighting." He boldly declares as Caulifla sways closer to him. "Oh really? So then why are you training out here if you so called, know everything?"

Gogeta glares at Caulifla. "I'm not training to learn anything, Caulifla. I'm simply just preparing for my fight tomorrow against Vegito to prove I'm the better fusion." Gogeta declares, his menacing frown transforming into a crooked grin. Caulifla resists the urge to laugh but judging by the way her cheeks fill with air, Gogeta knew she was laughing. "Laugh all you want little saiyan, but we both know I'm the better fusion! Vegito is too arrogant to admit it." Caulifla sighs, releasing a fit of laughter as Gogeta groans. Of course Caulifla wouldn't understand the difference between him and Vegito! She most likely saw them as that—mere fusions. 

"I'm sorry Gogeta, but is that really why you're training? How about you spar with me for a bit." Caulifla says. Gogeta grunts, avoiding eye contact with the saiyan. "Sorry to break it to you, Caulifla, but you're not exactly on my level." Caulifla rolls her eyes at Gogeta's stubborn nature. "Tch! It doesn't matter if I'm on your level or not! A sparring session is still one that will have you more prepared for a dumb battle!" Caulifla declares as Gogeta grunts. "Hmph, I don't need any distractions right now! Especially not you." He says with much venom in his throat. 

A bit hurt at his words, Caulifla's jaw drops, though she was quick to catch it so that Gogeta wouldn't look at her expression. Forcing herself to become emotionless at his words, she stares down at her body. A pink familiar fabric caught her eyes as a devious plot formulates in her head. As she approaches the fusion whose back was turned, she pulled him to her by his navy blue rope belt. Arching an eyebrow at her questionable movement, he is met with her breasts hiding behind her pink top. The fusion's eyes widen as his nose and lips were buried against the skin of her breasts, feeling their radiating warmth flood his face. "You can cut it out with the tough guy act now, Gogeta. It's not pretty. And please, you practically reek of desiring my body...it has been a while since we've done it." Caulifla says huskily as Gogeta groans, she was seducing him hardcore, and he was finding it harder and harder to resist her. "Stop fighting your sexual urges, Gogeta...I know you've been dying to fuck me all day..." shaking her head at his little so called 'Best Fusion' competition against Vegito, she continues, "Honestly, Gogeta you and Vegito can be so childish! What does it matter about your guys' strengths! You're already winning by fucking the strongest female saiyan!" Caulifla giggles as Gogeta couldn't help but grin into her words.

As he properly gets up on his feet, he picks her up easily. "Alright, alright. You win, Caulifla." He mumbles his words, but Caulifla knew each and every word that was coming out of his mouth, and she was smiling wide. As Gogeta approaches a grand tree, he pins his saiyan gently up the tree and immediately traps his lips against hers. Savoring the sweet sweet kiss he had gifted his saiyan, he pins her arms up, and holds them tightly above her head. His tongue swipes against her lips hungrily, Caulifla smiling into the kiss as she knew her fusion was impatient. Slowly, and teasingly, she pries open her mouth, hearing Gogeta's growls of frustration emit from his mouth. "Don't play around, princess." He hisses his words through his teeth as a warning. Caulifla finally allows Gogeta's tongue to swarm the deep caverns of her mouth as he wasted no time in wrapping his tongue around Caulifla's sucking the saliva free from her and tasting the sweetness of the fruit she probably indulged in earlier. "Mmmm~ ahhh~ Gogeta~!" She moans messily into the kiss as Gogeta's half lidded eyes stare into her half lidded eyes. He narrows his eyebrows toward her, to show that he was barely becoming frustrated with her taunting and teasing nature. Caulifla knew Gogeta hated it, but she loved being punished by her fusion until she was screaming louder and louder, begging for more of him. 

As they continue their staring contest, they don't break their sloppy kiss, as his lips locking against hers was so addicting to the fusion. Once he feels her arms grow weak, he drops them to her sides, breaking the kiss, much to Caulifla's dismay. Gogeta got on his knees as he held Caulifla up on the tree, pulling down the black baggy pants she was wearing today, along with her panties, which were patternous, probably an attempt to get Gogeta's gears grinding. Tossing her pants and panties behind him, Caulifla's legs shiver at the exposure to the cold wind. "H-Hey! What the hell, Gogeta! What if someone sees us?"

"Then they'll know you're mine, Caulifla."

Throwing her legs around his shoulders, he brings his face up between her legs, greeted by her heat and arousing scent. Since Gogeta is Caulifla's mate, he can sense when she was in heat, when she desired him, even when she was miles and miles away. Their inseparable bond was one that was special, and it distracted Gogeta immensely from his battles. Vegito obviously teased the fusion about his saiyan mate, constantly laughing at how Caulifla's scent was high. Gogeta would always end up beating the shit out of Vegito to shut his idiot mouth up—out of envy and rage. No one and absolutely no one could have Caulifla, only the fusion. 

Licking up her clit, he savors her taste with every lick as Caulifla whimpers in delight. Gogeta's mouth always did such wonders, and when he worked it on her most secreted area, did she lose control. "Haaa...ahhh!" Caulifla moans softly, as she brings her hands up her breasts and begins to massage them together, the pink top tight on her breasts. Hearing the fabric of her pink top, Gogeta's eyes linger up, though he doesn't stop in his sucking session. Forcefully removing her hands from being firmly planted on her breasts, he lowers her top down, exposing her plump breasts to his eyes. Her nipples were already perky and bright pink. Placing his hands on top of them, he begins to massage them roughly, going back to licking her moist folds and teasingly making its way back up her clit, tasting every sweet nectar Caulifla's vagina had to offer. Caulifla's lips quiver as she covers her mouth, embarrassed with the little noises that flee from her mouth. "Take your hands off your mouth, now! It's only us two out here and I expect to hear every dirty little sound that escapes that pretty little mouth of yours!"

Through her fingers, she manages to say as he slowly, and teasingly inserts his tongue slowly into her entrance. "O-Or wh-what, Goge-Gogeta..." Gogeta grins, she sure was testing him today. "Or else I'm going to fuck that mouth of yours~." He says playfully, but the warning was clear. Caulifla had other plans, even though she secretly loved being dominated by her fusion. After all, she would make sure he would properly apologize for calling her a distraction. Resting her hands on his arms as they still rubbed at her breasts, Caulifla was flooded with immense waves of intense pleasure, from Gogeta thrusting his tongue in and out hauntingly to him massaging her breasts. "F-Fuck Gogeta...everything feels soooo good!" She manages to say, arching her head back, as her moans become louder and louder, the longer the chorus of her moans the quicker they turn to little whimpers. At the sound of her moans, Gogeta picks up the pace, thrusting in and out. Greeted by ample amounts of her sweet sweet nectar, the more she shivered, the more she orgasmed into his mouth. Gogeta was extremely satisfied with what Caulifla offered, but he wanted so much more from the little saiyan. And he intended on getting it. "Sweet as always Caulifla." Gogeta says as he raises himself back up, staring at her glowing body and beads of sweat trailing down her body. 

Removing himself from her for a little bit to let her recover, he takes off his vest and places it down the ground neatly. His eyes turn to look at Caulifla, watching her crumble against the tree. Smirking, he saunters towards his small saiyan, picking her up by her sides as he carries Caulifla to where his vest laid. Placing the breathless saiyan down her back, Gogeta gets up on his knees. Caulifla's chest rises up and down through her breathing pattern as eyes slowly dart towards her fusion, who was busying himself with untying his blue belt, then his white baggy pants came loose as he takes off his pants, completely bare to his saiyan beneath him. Caulifla gasps at the sight of his hardened member, blushing as he gives her a devious grin, rubbing it up and down as he chuckles, "You like what you see, Caulifla?" Gogeta remarks, giving his member a couple more strokes to send his saiyan to the edge. All Caulifla could do was lay there with a fierce blush on her face, her knees bent as her legs tremble. This wasn't going exactly as she planned at all—Gogeta was already dominating her and taking the lead, making her earlier statement true. 

As Gogeta rubs his member against her wet folds before grinding down on her, Caulifla moans out again, trembling with her words. "G-G-Gog-Gogeta! D-Don't tease!" She whines as Gogeta lowers his body on top of Caulifla. "Mmmm~ and why not? Just by grinding on you, you feel so good..." he leans up against her ear and whispers seductively, "though it isn't doing justice, since I'm losing control over not being inside you." Caulifla stares up at him as his grin was taunting, and before she could reply, he had already shoved his way deep inside, causing Caulifla to cry out. Gogeta growls at how she pulsates around his erection. As Gogeta completely lowers his naked body against Caulifla's, he slowly begins to thrust in and out of his little saiyan. 

In response, and so that Gogeta wouldn't pull out, Caulifla wraps her legs tightly around his waist. Gogeta traps his lips against hers as rolls his hips back and forth, plunging in and out of Caulifla at a moderate pace. Caulifla sweetly kisses back her fusion as she reddens at how in love she was with him. When his attention was all on her, she couldn't help but melt. Breaking the kiss, Gogeta grunts loudly, loving how exasperatingly hot Caulifla's insides were, and how fragile she seemed with each and everything thrust that he slammed into her. Naturally, Caulifla's moans grew louder, and Gogeta loved every sound that escaped her mouth—so in order to hear more of them, he quickens his speed as he hits her walls in the most sensitive areas. "Fuck, fuck Gogeta!" Caulifla pants, squirming underneath him as Gogeta rests his head at her chest, licking around as he pleased as he then popped one of her breasts into his mouth. Gogeta twirls his tongue around the bud of her nipple and sucks pleasingly at her breast. Overwhelmed with the pleasure, Caulifla grips the reddish-orange padding to his vest. The faster he went, the more her stomach was flooded with the absolute pleasure from his thrusts. "Shit, I'm cumming Caulifla!" He growls out as he watches Caulifla's breasts bounce and her body slicked with their sweat. "I'm cumming too Gogeta!" Caulifla manages to say as she whimpers with the pleasure building up deep inside. Lowering his face towards her, he says, "Then let's cum together!" Caulifla nods, knowing that she couldn't hold on much longer, she was going to give out. Gogeta goes his absolute fastest at fucking his saiyan as he felt his climax voltaging through his erection. In response, he shoves his member all the way inside Caulifla, filling her up with his cum as he felt Caulifla's warm climax engulf his erection, making the both feel absolutely amazed with their matching orgasms.

Both scream out in response, as Gogeta drops himself down Caulifla, rubbing at her breasts again. "Wow, that was great!"

"Mmmm, but it's far from being over." Caulifla comments as Gogeta looks up at her from resting his chin on her stomach. "What are you saying...?" A smirk flashes across his face. "You want me to fuck you again?" At his words, though tempting, Caulifla shakes her head. "I want you to take us to your bedroom, so we can rest up, so that you can have unlimited stamina for tomorrow." Caulifla declares as Gogeta sighs, wanting a second round at their sex so bad, but he complied with her. Gathering their clothes, he picks up his nude little saiyan up with his other hand and throws her over his shoulder as he teleports them home.

The fusion and the saiyan land down the bed as Gogeta tosses their clothes into the hamper, not bothering with putting his clothes back on. He expected the same from Caulifla since he planned their whole day to be spent in the bed. "Alright, Gogeta. Apologize for what you said earlier!" Caulifla says as she moves underneath her bed cover. Gogeta grins at his saiyan swarming under the sheets. "If that gives me another round—multiple rounds of fucking my saiyan, then I'll apologize." Gogeta says as he clambers into the bed. Caulifla smiles innocently as Gogeta yanks the bed sheets off of her to see her naked body presented to his eyes. He was still horny and he intended on fucking Caulifla until he passed out. Before Gogeta could already dominate her, Caulifla moved her way up top of him, his hard erection still tall with need. "Oh? Do you want to be on top? Since I'm in such a good mood, I'll let you ride me just this once, but I better be satisfied." To his words, Caulifla slaps him against his chest as Gogeta roars in laughter, Caulifla moving herself closer against his boner 47!!9'g her clit slowly against it. Gogeta's laughter turns into groans once he felt her vagina throb against his penis, and he was already hating being on bottom for this. Caulifla resists the urge to immediately ride her fusion as she brings her face close to his balls, inspecting where the source of their possible children were. Of course, the fucked like bunnies, so she was surprised that she wasn't pregnant with Gogeta's child at this point. Bringing her lips down to his balls and sucks both of them at a time. Gogeta of course groans in response, biting down his bottom lip as he stares at his dick, knowing very well he wanted her to give him a blowjob. 

After Caulifla had finished playing with him, she wraps her fingers around his thick member. Giggling, she says, "We just had sex not that long ago and you're still hard?" Gogeta growls at her words. "Hmph, every time I touch at you, smell you, or even look at you I get like this, so you better stop with the teasing!" Gogeta groans once he feels her hands quicken at the rubbing pace. He was so hot in between his legs, and that left Caulifla wet with desire again. Once she felt that she rubbed Gogeta enough, she was growing hungrier at the sight of his erection and licks her lips. Gogeta grins in victory as he watches her eyes fixate on his dick. He knew what she would do next. Bringing out her tongue, she brushes it up and down playfully on his tip. Gogeta grits his teeth, hating all this teasing. "Fuck me with those pretty little lips of yours, Caulifla! Stop teasing!" He sputters as he sits up watching as she licked across his tip nice and slow now with a crooked grin. Gogeta's right eye twitches as he chuckles. "You think you're so sly Caulifla, but you aren't cute with this act. Now be a good girl and fuck me with your mouth, or else I'll fuck it." Of course Caulifla kept her ground with her teasingly and tormentingly slow speed as she transforms into super saiyan 2. Gogeta watches this as he says, "Mmmm, turning into super saiyan 2, eh? You're pushing your luck if you think you look intimidating." Grasping a fistful of her golden blonde hair, he forcefully pushes her head down so she takes more of his long length. "Pick up the speed now." He commands, though he did love thrusting his dick into her mouth. Caulifla was quick to remove his hand as she kept at her own speed, not as rough and quick at his speed, but satisfying enough. "Shit Caulifla, your mouth feels good!" Gogeta praises his saiyan as Caulifla smiles into the sucking, twirling her tongue around the surface of his penis, his taste very addicting. Groaning at her tongue's involvement in the blowjob, Gogeta trembles as his cheeks become aflamed with the pkeasure. Moving his upper body closer to her backside, he takes a long good look at her ass, spanking her a couple times. Caulifla winces at the spanking as he chuckles, his little saiyan was withering at the punishment. "Maybe I should put you on my lap and spank your ass for being such a tease—or even better, fuck you from behind!" Gogeta boldly declares as Caulifla gags into the blowjob. Gogeta laughing, though it falters into low groans. "Shit, shit! I'm so close!" Squeezing both her butt cheeks, he anticipates to cum in her mouth. Before she could be greeted with his climax, or he could even achieve it, Caulifla pulls away. Gogeta growls at his orgasm denial as Caulifla giggles mischievously. "Oooops~!" She shimmies her shoulders as she raps at her lips. "Did I stop your orgasm, daddy?"

Gogeta laughs, a devious glint in his eye along with a sinister smirk match perfectly on his face. Immediately scooping her up, he throws her over his leg, as Caulifla gasps. "You've pushed your luck now, Caulifla." Raising his hand, it thunders down her butt as Caulifla squeaks. "You love to push daddy's buttons don't you?" He spanks her three more times in a row. Squealing out, Caulifla whimpers into the bed sheets. "G-Gogeta..." she says at a mere whisper as Gogeta grins down at the fact she was submitting to him. Raising his hand up, he gives her a few more harsh spanks, spacing them within a few seconds so she wouldn't be too overwhelmed. "You and your games, Caulifla. Now, are you going to ride me like a good little saiyan, or am I gonna have to fuck you from behind and stare at your little red ass?" He rubs his hand across it, admiring the red glow from the aftermath of the spanks. Through her pants, Caulifla says softly. "I'll ride you..."

"Good answer babe," gently lifting his saiyan from being pinned down his knee, he sits her up. He moves towards where the pillows were as he lays down comfortably. Gogeta watches in amusement as Caulifla rubs her butt, grimacing with the throbbing pain. It almost tempted him to continue with his punishing methods, but he trusted that she would ride him good. Rather impatient, he stares at the ceiling as he waits for Caulifla to recover. Once he heard her crawl her way over to him, Gogeta's eyes settle on her naked body, licking his lips.

Hovering herself slowly, her legs like jelly as she almost fell back, Gogeta chuckles, catching his weakened saiyan. Guiding her down his penis, he rubs his tip against her entrance a couple times. "You're so fuckable, Caulifla...I'm showing so much resistance right now." Gogeta whispers as Caulifla could only smile delicately at his words as she lowers herself completely on his member. Gogeta growls out in upmost pleasure of being inside her once more. "You still feel so fucking good!" He breathes out as Caulifla moans over Gogeta's thick member filling her up. Her body trembles in response as she could barely sit on him properly. She's been on top before, but something about this time was completely different. 

Gogeta waits for her to accustom to his meaty member as he places his hands on her hips, guiding her slowly, hissing out at the heat of her insides. As she accepts his help, she begins to thrust him in and out of her, bouncing naturally. Caulifla loved the feel of her fusion beneath her, though by his eyes alone, he still dominated her. "You're incredible, Caulifla! You're doing a terrific job, babe!" Gogeta says through his groans, this aiding Caulifla in quickening her pace. Rolling her hips back and forth as his member hits every sensitive spot inside as she moans loudly, their sexual sounds rising as they echo across the walls of the room. Caulifla gets on all fours while still being connected to Gogeta. Gogeta opens his eyes as locks eye contact with her, he watches as she leans towards his face. Knowing exactly what she wanted, Gogeta moves his head upward, taking her lips in a quick and endearing kiss. Igniting the love he has for her, he wraps his arms around her, tightly hugging her. Groaning into the kiss, he works with his hips to thrust upward into her, their juices mixing with each other again as Caulifla legs sway back and forth, the bed squeaking beneath them. Breaking the kiss slowly, he whispers. "You're so fucking perfect, Caulifla. And you're all mine. All mine and no one else's." He declares possessively as she wraps her arms around his neck, digging her fingers into the back of his hair as she delicately rubs his scalp. "I love you so much, Gogeta~!" She moans out lovingly as Gogeta grins, watching her sit up again on his member, taking the lead in their love making once more. 

Their fingers intertwine with each other as Caulifla bounces up and down her fusion. He loves the way her boobs bounce as well as he declares lovingly with a smile, "I love you too, Caulifla. You have no idea how crazy your love drives me." He watches as her eyes gleam, and her black orbs tremble. Tears prick the edges of her eyes as Gogeta's eyes widen at the sight of his saiyan crying. Sitting up, he realizes that his saiyan is overwhelmed with his love and passions. Wrapping his strong muscular arms around her small body, he gifts her many kisses. "I'll always love you, babe..." brushing the tears away from her face he whispers down her neck. "You don't every have to worry about losing me, because I'm all yours!" Gogeta says as Caulifla kisses him back, pinning him back down the bed. Bouncing off of him erotically and making sure he hit every deep spot inside of her, this causes Gogeta to groan out and arch his back at his little saiyan doing wonders for his body. Gasping out, Gogeta trembles at how messy their sex was becoming, and the more she quickened her pace, the more he was losing control. 

He was glad he chose not to spend the whole day training outside. He was doing what he loved best, and that was making love to his saiyan. Although being bottom made him feel submissive, he loved it when his little saiyan worked her hips and sways lovingly as she rides him. Placing his hands on her hips, he guides her back down on his member so that she landed hard on him, and so that he would hit her insides as deep as he could. Cursing under his breath, he was losing control as he fought off the animalistic natures to himself. He wanted Caulifla on top for once and he wanted her all night long, no matter how sore or tired he was in his fight against Vegito. Because unlike Vegito, Gogeta had a sex filled day. "Fuck, fuck! You're getting good at this babe! Keep at your pace...squeezing me inside you like that! Yea!" Gogeta growls as his hair flickers into super saiyan, making their sex much faster. Both the saiyans gleaming with their sweat and sex. "Gog-Gogeta! I'm cumming!" Caulifla yelps out, overwhelmed with the pleasure circulating across her entire body. Overstimulated with being on top, she fights to remain on top, arching her back to let the pleasure spread all across her body. "Cum down on my cock, Caulifla! Yes, you feel sooo fucking good! Good girl..." he groans out, guiding her hips once more as he continues to slam deeper inside his saiyan, this ultimately causing the two to be filled with each other's orgasms colliding with each other. "Oh Caulifla!!!" Gogeta screams out, Caulifla's body dropping down on top of him immediately as the electrifying jolts of super saiyan two spasm through their bodies. Gogeta wraps his arms tightly around Caulifla, accepting every bit she had to offer, and pumping her with his seed over and over again. All they could now hear was the continuous voltage of super saiyan two and their breathless gasps for air. Gogeta and Caulifla look at each other with loving smiles as he pulls his saiyan close, gifting her with a deep deep kiss. "Fuck that was amazing babe!" Gogeta declares as Caulifla keeps Gogeta inside of her, addicted to his member pulsating after he had climaxed. 

"I love making love to you, Gogeta! That was extra amazing!" She declares as Gogeta chuckles, watching as her hair turns back to its normal shadowy waves. He too, allows his super saiyan form to disperse. "Oh trust me, Caulifla. After I finish kicking Vegito's ass tomorrow, I'll fuck you senselessly since you still need punishment for teasing me so much." He says, leaving Caulifla both anxious and excited for tomorrow. They kiss once more as he holds her close, their bodies forever clinging to one another. "You and your stupid rivalry with Vegito, babe." Caulifla groans. "I bet he wouldn't mind having me~!" She adds with a sultry giggle. Gogeta frowns at her statement as he smacks her ass a couple times. "Oh yea, I'm definitely punishing you after my fight." He says as Caulifla buried her face into his chest. "But also, since you did ride me good, after my fight, I will also teach you one of my greatest moves: Stardust Breaker. It's devastating and will inflict immense damage on a dark and evil soul." Gogeta explains as he yawns afterwards. Sheer happiness bubbles through Caulifla as she squeals. "What! Are you really going to teach me that move? She looks up from being huddled into his arms. Through half-lidded eyes and a soft smile, he wearily replies, droning on his words, "Of course, babe! You deserve the best...." yawning again, he groans. "I think I'm going to be late to my fight tomorrow...." distracted with her excitement, Caulifla thinks of the cool named attack that Gogeta was to teach her—before he would punish her until midnight most likely—or worse, until the sun rises. Caulifla knew she was being such a naughty brat, and while it was fun, she wondered what her fusion lover was to do to her. But nonetheless, she loved every dirty thing they did. As her mind tugs back to the Stardust Breaker, she happily asks, "So how does this move look? Can more of it come out at once like my Crush Cannon? Is it like a huge blast like your kamehameha?" She waits for his answer, and when he was taking too long to respond, she looks up at him once more as she sits up. Gasping at the peaceful sight of her sleeping fusion, she smiles. His perfectly black spiky waves of hair alongside that one black bang going down his forehead. His muscles were so perfectly sculpted—everything about Gogeta was so perfect to Caulifla. Gogeta is all hers, and that much made her swell with so much happiness that she couldn't help but burst into another fit of tears. She was so in love with her idiot, even when he was having that stupid rivalry with Vegito. She loved maki love to him and having him being so possessive towards her. The more she had these loving thoughts, the more her tears would flow down her cheeks. Gogeta must've sensed her overwhelming emotions take over her again, because his strong arms yank her back into his hold and wrap around tightly, though loose enough to make her comfortable as she would submit to slumber. 

"I love you, Caulifla...."


End file.
